redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slagar the cruel
Hi Slagar the cruel, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 17:26, July 17, 2010 I'm a slagar fan to and this is my first wikja to :) --skalarana 18:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) That's good, at least i'm not the only noob then! XD Nice to meet you Hello Slagar the cruel and welcome to Redwall WIki! Ask me iffen ye need any 'elp. When you answer another beast's message, click on their name or the end of their sig and go to their talk page, make a new message and respond! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Slagar, and Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope that we can be friends! If you have any questions, just ask me. Ye can also visit me on Redwall Wars Wiki. And please read and comment on my fanfic ''The Quest of Nine Tails''. See ya around! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) To do that I would suggest opening a Word document, writing the fanfic and when you're ready to post go to blog, make a blog and copy and paste the fanfic! And you should get a sig so that people can know that it's you talking to them. To do that I would suggest going to Bluestripe the Wild or Sambrook's pages...Blue will give you a sig if you ask him but Sambrook will tell you how to make him. Go to User talk:Bluestripe the Wild to ask Blue or here to learn how to make one. TTyL-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Image Hi, if you look at recent changes, you'll see the deletion reason was an incorrect filename. There was a missing 'n' in Fin'n'barr. Also, when uploading images, please credit illustrators as the Upload Form asks. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Crediting the illustrator means putting the character and illustrator name in the summary box, e.g. "Friar Alder by Gary Chalk". Here's an example of an image doing that: File:Marielbaker.gif. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) how do you wright a poll and wright the thing where it says weopon, place of origion ect. Here's a link on how to make a poll http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_you_make_a_poll_on_a_wiki and to make the other thing... it's hard to show you really. Slagar the cruel 23:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that link is very clear. You can use the Sandbox to test things out if you're unsure. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ello Slagar you may not have heard of me but I'm Selound. check out my userpage to know more ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 04:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Also about your fullscreen idea, I've done it before, but unless you're using something you payed for like Netflix, the quality will be very poor. -- 01:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Videos Linking or posting any Redwall TV videos on this website is strictly forbidden as this is illegal. Please avoid doing so in the future. -- LordTBT Talk! 12:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC)